


Smells like Him

by RasRa



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: ALSO pROOF REED UR STUFF KIDS BC I DONT, Angst, Draw Me Like One of Your French Girls, Dry Humping, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Pet Names, Simon is a Mess, a little angst but so little you cant see, baz loves him, is it even, pillow humping, simon gets caught, they dont need condoms bc there is magic, use condom irl kiddos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 23:25:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12781920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RasRa/pseuds/RasRa
Summary: I must be getting sick, that’s the only explanation that is coming to my mind. I do not miss Baz, I know he is plotting somewhere. Maybe he is here and laughing at me for far away but that is not the problem here. I am getting restless. Normally I would jerk off when I knew Baz was out and not coming back for few hours or I would do it on bathroom but I totally forgot this past moths and it is really getting me… to the point where I am in Baz’s bed taking his smell into me while sniffing his pillow.





	Smells like Him

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this I had this idea of Simon jerking off and Baz walking on on him

**Simon**

I must be getting sick, that’s the only explanation that is coming to my mind. I do not miss Baz, I know he is plotting somewhere. Maybe he is here and laughing at me from far away but that is not the problem here. I am getting restless. Normally I would jerk off when I knew Baz was out and not coming back for few hours or I would do it on bathroom but I totally forgot this past moths and it is really getting me… to the point where I am in Baz’s bed taking his smell into me while sniffing his pillow.

I must be getting sick… and I can’t help being sick right?

I slowly reach down on my pants and cup myself with my hand. “Nng” I’m feeling it too much. Let my voice get buried into Baz’s pillow. I can hear my breathings getting louder as I move my hand between my legs, I reach with my other hand to open my zipper, I slowly free myself from my pants and toss them on my bed.

“I should stop… or go to my bed…”

I tell this to my self over and over again but as the familiar scent fills me up I can’t just let it go. I whimper as I push my hand down my soaked boxer to grab my member. It’s hot and dripping, I raise my butt up on my knees and still keep my face buried in the pillow. I toss my boxer to the other side too. I can feel the soft cold air licking me as it passes and I just slowly start moving my hand.

“mmf…”

I squeeze the tip and get my other hand on my mouth. As I slowly wet my fingers one by one, drooling over Baz’s pillow I think to myself If he was here… What am I saying if he was here I would die from embarrassment… I slowly take my wet fingers to my back. That’s a thing I sometimes do… when I am needy and Crowley knows I am. I push one of my fingers inside me and I find myself gasping for air. It’s been a long time. I push it deeper and I can feel my knees shaking.

“Baz… haa…”

Did I just called his name? I add the second finger and a loud moan comes out off me but I burry that one into the pillow too. I start moving my fingers, it’s too good. I slowly slid the pillow down to my legs so its between them. My face is now on the sheets but I am slowly rubbing my front on the pillows. I play with myself like that for a while but it’s not enough. I take out my fingers and sit up on the pillow and start grinding harder on it.

“B- nmm Baz…”

I yank my head back and I can hear the bed cranking under me. I hold in my moans as best as I can but they slip past my lips. I can’t stop myself from getting faster and grinding in deeper motions. I feel the pillow get wet with my pre-cum.

“Baz…”

I am now just saying his name out without even caring…

“Baz~”

I am so close… I can feel it… I start touching myself on the front too as my breathing gets faster and I basically shout Baz’s name.

“Baz!”

“Yes?”

I stop.

I know this voice…

I want to kill myself….

Am I going off? I can feel the heat rising around me. I might go off. He had to come now… He had to return today right in this moment. I turn back and meet with his eyes.

Tyrannus bloody fucking Basilton Pitch, Standing on the doorway with all his glory. Yes I am going off, I can feel it.

“Crowley Simon, Don’t you dare going off in the fucking room!” He shouts as he looks at me shocked.

I would be shocked too if my sworn enemy was humping my pillow while shouting my name. I open my mouth but I can just feel the tears coming down.

“I’m sorry…” I say. I mean I have no excuse. I am completely at fault in this position. I can’t just say something.

“Snow…” he cant collect his words too, I get up and pick his pillow and sit on my side of the bed then toss my pillow to his bed. “Y- You can use that one. I didn’t do anything with it, I’m sorry.” My voice is breaking and all I can do is burry my face into a wet pillow.

“Snow…”

I can feel him looking at me. Just punch me or something. Wait, he can’t. Fuck my luck.

“Why did you comeback today?” I say with a half crying voice muffled by the pillow.

“Snow loo-“

“You have been gone for 8 months, why today? Were you plotting this?” I keep talking. Why am I blaming him now, I was the one who was wrong.

“Snow I-“

“Were you plotting this? For me to lust after you, search for you, look for you so bad that now I am jerking of on your bed?” I can feel my tears rushing down.

“Simon for Crowley sake shut up and look at me!”

I raise my head from the pillow slowly only to meet with his eyes. Baz put’s his hands against my face forcing me to look at him and not look away.

“I’m not angry.”

Bullshit. I was on your bloody fucking Bed.

“Bullshit. Stop pitying me and kick me out of the room.”

I speak quietly and avert my eyes. I hear his voice again.

“No Simon, look at me! I am not angry.”

I look at him again ready to speak, shout, cry…

_Then he kisses me_

I can feel his lips on mine. It tastes like, I don’t know…marshmallow? But like burnt ones. I want more. I open my mouth so we can deepen the kiss but he pulls back and looks at me. I groan as he raises up.

“Simon why were you-“

“I missed you.” I can’t hide it anymore. I can’t hide it from myself.

“Bloody hell, Simon. That’s not fair.”

I look back down again. “I know I’m sorry. I used your bed fo-“

“No not that. I am angry that you were the first one to show that you had feelings for me. It’s just not fair. I liked you since 5th grade.”

I blink a few times and look up to his face. What?

“What? No you hate me.”

“How can I kiss you if I hated you Simon?”

He had a point. I kept looking at him.

“Since that long?”

“Yes that long and I am not angry, but actually.” He takes my hand and puts is on…his.

“It’s Hard.” He was hard. Good lord.

“It was since the moment I walked in and saw you. I can never get angry at a view like that.” He sits next to me and kisses me again.

It’s hot, He is hot, I am getting hotter and wetter. I lean in burying my hands around his hair.

“Your hair is like a bloody cloud Baz.”

I mumble between our kisses and I hear him let out a small giggle and then I feel his hands on my hair, tracing every inch of my skull, pulling, petting and doing whatever he wants and I am not against it. I let my hands roam around his back and trail down to his shirt. I’m tugging at it.

“Slow down, Simon. I am here.”

I slip out a moan because of his burning voice. He seems pleased with that because I can feel his smile while he kisses my neck. He finally lets me get rid of the shirt and I throw it on the floor then look at him.

“Whoa…”

Pale, it’s like he is a blank sheet of paper. I feel his hands trail down to my chest and his thumb brushes against my nipple.

“MmNFH…Baz”

He thugs it and pulls it and I just lay my head on his shoulder nibbling his neck.

“I thought I was the vampire.”

I feel him laugh so I give him a love bite, his laugh changes to a moan. Delicious. He pulls me from my hair and goes down to my chest licking me inch by inch and then his rough tongue is on my nipple.

“No, Baz…”

He purrs as he licks then bites it. My hands are on his hair, when he pulls my head down for me to expose my chest more I press his on me. He then switches to the other one looking at me with his cold grey eyes. I feel like I can come only by looking at them.

“Simon?”

I hum at his tone and look down. He puts his hands around me and rolls onto the bed with me on his arms. I scream a little but now I am on top of him and he is below me.

“Ride me.”

I look at him.

“Ride me, like I am that pillow that you were humping a minute ago.”

His hands travel across my body and his finger slides in. I let out a breath that I didn’t know I was holding in.

“Come on Golden boy.” He grinds his hip against me and I just realize he lost his bottom somewhere along the way. He starts moving his finger and adds another two, I feel dizzy. His fingers are bloody long.

“Baz…” I close my eyes and feel him between my tights. “I’ve never done this…” What if I was bad?

“I wasn’t expecting you to be a natural born porn star Snow.”

I know he is smirking but that just turns me on more. I know he would stop If I said no. I open my eyes.

“O-Okay.”

I slowly rock my hips back and fort and he slips his fingers out. I groan because of the empty feeling. How better Baz’s dick would feel?

I raise up a little and he positions himself against my hole, I can feel the head. It’s twitching and it’s hot. He holds my hips and as I start to lower down I can feel him supporting me.

“Baz…”

I feel the head going in and Simon is just rubbing me all over, calling me pet names, leaving kiss marks here and there.

“You can do it sunshine.”

It doesn’t hurts so I try to lower more but I lose my balance and just fall down on it.

“Gha!”

I close my mouth with my hand and I can feel the tears again. I whip my head back and try not to scream or moan. I don’t know which one so I kind of do both.

“Simon, are you okay?” His voice sounds worried but I can feel him panting too. I nod my head and look at him.

“Just slipped, I’m okay.”

He reaches up and pulls me for a kiss.

“That was sexy.”

I giggle and bite his bottom lip, then he lays back and puts his hands on my sides, I start moving a little with the help of Baz. It takes me a while to get used to it but when I do…

**Baz**

Simon is basically nonstop moaning and I am not against it. His body jiggling between my palms, his soft brown curls falling down on his face. I can’t help but to run my fingers thru and push it back. Simon grabs my hand and presses his cheek against it then looks at me smiling.

“Don’t ever do that again or I may just come Simon.”

He looks so angelic and perfect I am not realizing what I am doing. Its like a dream. I don’t care about the voices I make also Heck I am not even sure if I am capable of hearing another sound except for the ones Simon is making. I feel Simons Tights tremble on me, he must be getting tired.

“Care for a change sunshine?”

When I slide out as I hear him groan, I hold him again and roll. Now I am between his legs and he lays on the sheets.

“Don’t worry kitten you won’t be empty long.”

I push myself inside him and Simon takes a big breath in. He looks stunning. Every time I push in I love how his body moves to. I kiss him all over and bite him, while being careful of my fangs I am just slightly nibbling him.

“Baz… Baz.”

Simon is chanting my name over and over again and it’s better that any song. I hum in joy and get faster.

**Simon**

I don’t think Baz realizes how much grunting’s he makes. I can hear him whisper under his breath how beautiful I am or little things like how he wants to hold me forever. I can hear his soft moans too. Truly a blessing.

“Simon…”

I look at him with a smile and kiss him. The pain is gone and I am just feeling pleasure all over. Every time he hits the spot I just turn into a mess. My nails are on his back all the time, time to time I bite his arm and his lips. I am a mess but It’s just too good, too good that I cant take it anymore.

“B-baz I’m coming…”

I hear him whisper me too and feel him thrust deeper. I feel my body shake and I cum shooting over my stomach. I never felt a shiver like this, all over my body is like shocked with pleasure. Soon after I feel a warmth leak inside me. Baz.

“Baz.”

He smiles to me and kisses me then he takes it out and I almost want him to just say like this inside me because I feel empty.

“We, need to shower.”

I look at him and pull him near me to bed.

“Tomorrow.”

He wraps his hands around me and I feel safe.

“You will get sick if it sits inside you sunshine.”

I sigh and wrap my legs around his.

“I don’t care. Do a spell.”

And he starts giggling. I look at him and he looks back at me patting my hair.

“I totally forgot we had magic. All this seems so unreal right now.”

“Well… it’s real so I hope you realize you have to take care of me for the rest of your life.”

He fake groans and pulls me closer.

“Oh no… how can I live with that? I have to take care of the person that I’d die for?”

I laugh and kiss him.

“Yes.”

He kisses back

“Yes.”


End file.
